Possession of a fragile heart
by Nyekonerochan
Summary: They love him but the way they show their love to him brings him pain. He almost gave his life away until a man caught him alone and said" I can make you happy if you become my lover" 6927 and All27


Possession of a fragile heart.

Chapter one

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to its rightful owner

6927 and All27

(no mafia sorry that's how I roll)

* * *

Tossed on the concrete floor, his body damaged with bruises and scars. Holding back the tears from his demise by biting his lip but failed to leave it shut by getting punched in the gut. He coughed out blood without anymore strength in him. Already begging for mercy from the start, his voice just blows away and blends with the wind. His plea never heard never reached to ones ear... Pitiful young man, a warm heart turned into stone, your innocent caramel eyes show your pain but no one tries to read them.

"Loser, you better be off dead no good Tsuna!" they turned away, with no shame and no regret. The boy lied on the floor, slowly getting himself up back to his feet. The support of a steel pole. He tries to climb back, tipsy like a drunkard but he was broken.

Limping back home. It was already evening, he got in not looking around him, he walked straight upstairs to the bathroom taking out the emergency kit from the cabinet, wrapping his injuries up and tied them secure.

"Fell off the stairs again Dame-Tsuna?" a tall raven haired man with a rolling deep seductive voice called him out leaning against the wall holding out a questioning look.

Dame-Tsuna... Oh how much he hated that name... How much he holds a grudge against that man when he is at fault for giving him this tragic fate.

" Yes Reborn..." the child replied softly, with a small sign of arrogance and annoyance towards the man.

The tall male scoffed and shrugged off " Pathetic." he was slightly amused by the boy that was trying to look intimidating but is still just a weak little prey.

He got out of the room and suddenly gets bumped into the shoulder by Giotto.

The blond looked down at the brunet with disgust and scolded. " Watch where your going idiot!" He then marched to his room, his steps where heavy enough to create an earthquake. A sign of warning he displayed, not wanting to get angered by this imposter.

"sorry..,"the child mumbled.

_Sorry for ever being born..._

Finally in his room, the next day shall be the same. The same people would come up to him, questioning the boy with millions of questions but they never got an answer, they never let him speak. All they do is throw fists at him with ease.

* * *

_"I don't want to go to school anymore, it's not for me I guess..." he told his mother in privacy, the only woman who loved him the most in this family._

_"Darling don't say that, education is key to your success! Is there any problem for you at school? Anyone bothering you? Honey please do tell me..." she looked at him with sorrow and he felt guilt._

_I am troubled, troubled with everything in life. Apparently I'm hated by everyone even family._

_ I'm sorry mother I can't tell you the truth, living with this lie is the only way I can make you not worry about me. You seem even happier than you are with only me ever since father and big brother came back. I shouldn't mess it up, you've done so much for me so I guess me living like this..._

_"It's fine mother your right. " he replied softly. "never mind about our conversation from before." he smiled weakly and waved off._

_Is the only way I can see you smile more often..._

* * *

Knock knock

"Tsuna. It's mama!"

"w-Wait!" he hurried up and changed into cleaner clothing, throwing the old ones in the laundry basket. He got in bed, his body facing the wall and yelled "come in!"

She got in and left a tray of food on a shelf. She sat on the boys bed ruffling his chocolate star fish hair she adored so much. A child that finally looked like her, a child she truly adored. Tsuna was her number one, she loved him so like her husband.

"Eat up deary~" she chanted to his ear.

"That child rather be eating up with the rats! HAHAHA!" A blond man barged in the boys room cried with joy, drunk and unbalanced. Tsuna sticked his toungue out with disgust unaware that his mother saw his actions.

" Please leave... I'm going to bed early..." the boy demanded nicely as his mother did so pushing her husband back to their room. Looking back at the child, worried she let out a sigh of exhaust and looked over to Iemitsu with a bit of shame.

" Oh come on 'twas jus' a joke! " the old man hiccupped.

"Yeah... I know but Tsuna!" she answered at him coldly apparently she was quite angered by her husbands childishness and mockeries he gives to her beloved son.

"He's fourteen now he should be more of man than his! Actually... When was he a man ever to begin with! Am I right kids?!" he spat back, not letting his wife even let out a syllable about his "son".

The blond looked over at his eldest son and Reborn whom both nodded in agreement.

"See!" Iemitsu grinned at his wife who just looked down at him.

"..." Nana couldn't really bear with him anymore she just looked away slightly continuing to push her husband to their room

* * *

The next day

* * *

Again he was late for school...

Not like he wasn't used to it.

"TSUNA YOUR GOING TO BE LATE GET DRESSED AND COME DOWN NOW YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH AND EMPTY STOMACHE!" Nana cheered, her voice was the only one he's heard guessing that the rest and Reborn Had left early.

"Ya I'm coming." He muttered, at least they aren't here to ruin his day... He purposely gets late because he couldn't stand going to school with Reborn and Giotto, they'll only treat him like a stranger or like air. They wouldn't even help the child with school nor when he is being hurt. He meant nothing to them so in Tsuna's perspective, they don't mean anything to him at all also.

Another day in hell.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

"Do I really want to go to school today..." he was half way there, he looked over his watch and first period had already started.

"Tsked *sigh* do I really have to go... I really don't want to be bitten to death by that sadist of a prefect... Maybe I should go in the afternoon... That sounds good. But I've never skipped before... Maybe I should. Just for today. No... that's not good I shouldn't...But..." he was so confused. The devil and the angel on his shoulders started to argue whether to go or not. He just couldn't decide.

Pain and torture yet obedient and disciplined or Safe and sound unharmed yet filled with guilt.

*sigh* he groaned, annoyed of his indecisive-self.

"Kya! Mukurowl!" he heard a girls shriek coming from behind him. Honestly it's a mans duty to help the innocent especially women. He got that from his mother who was telling him a story about how she met his so called father.

The brunet ran to the area and saw a short one eyed, indigo haired girl who was panicking over her birds thats leg was stuck wrapped to the metal fences wire.

"An owl!" Tsuna stared at it with disbelief, Japanese people with their crazy pets these days.

The bird was high up on the edge of the sky. The end of a fence but something was wrong, Tsuna realized, that the owl couldn't get out of his spot.

Tsuna tried to climb up the fence and reached to the owl who started the flap heavily not in need of the brunets help.

"Its okay I won't hurt you..." he stroked the owls head gently and said with a warm smile on his face. He took a glance of the white winter owls eyes, mismatched by the colors blue and red. It was beautiful and enchanting with it's ivory white silk like feathers. " Im here to help you now may you please hold still..." the child untied the wires knot, he gained a small cut on the finger by doing so. The owl finally free suddenly hops into Tsunas chest rubbing his head under his chin. That's when the boy lost balance and falls harshly to the ground scrapping part of his sleeve off and skin. The impact of the concrete worsen his bruise from yesterday. He laid there whimpering in pain. He cursed inwardly turning around his back tho the ground the bird on his chest. Clenching the bruised arm with his fist "Ow..." he winced repeatedly . The snow owl hopped off while Tsuna curled himself up in a ball, still gripping on his injury as he tried to lessen the pain.

The girl ran towards the injured boy with Mukurowl by her side. She bends down and notices the boy gripping his shoulder and wincing in pain.

"M-mister! Are you alright! Well I know you aren't b-b-b-but!" the girl starts fidgeting and sweating. Worried and confused at the same time also she really didn't know what to do!

"There you are Chrome... My my what do we have here..."

* * *

Okay so like my second fic I came up with to days ago. I was writing up some haiku for my English hw( yeah... I know weird... Well the main things I learn are in French so not much of a problem I guess) And I had this idea(since our projected was about the taming of the shrew...) I felt like being a little possessive and dark in my zone :D Yes so much aingst and well im so used to writing comedy since it pleases me. This is going to be a little dark but not too dark. Anyway I know, I think I might have made people's fave characters a dick but whatever im the writer more shall come later yes this is quite confusing but who said first chapters aren't suppose to be like this? Well... better wait till the next release I guess.6927 love this couple its my otp~ oh lord sryy bout the frequent updates for one chap its just that my pc hasn't gotten many of the words I put in sadly I should stop doing copy paste -_- this is all from my phone! gahhh

Hope u like please R&R(pretty short story btw)


End file.
